I Give My Love To You (English Version)
by knzwa
Summary: Haibara's feelings was finally rewarded, unfortunately Conan did not dare to express his feelings, the same thing happened to Haibara. Will each of them be honest and lead a happy life together or even forever they will not be honest !
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This story is translated from Indonesian, sorry for my bad English ~**

* * *

Eight years passed, now there is no more fear that haunts the two people who have the same fate. Yes, the Black Organization (BO) has actually been destroyed since 3 years ago thanks to the help of the FBI, CIA, PSB, and of course famous big organizations from around the world. However, Haibara had not resumed her research because of Conan's own request. Actually, Haibara insisted on continuing her research, but what was the threat of Conan's fear that she was forced to stop her intention even though Haibara knew he would not carry out the threat.

"If you continue it, I will kill you !" that's what Conan's threat was that made Haibara scared. Haibara doesn't understand why Conan made that decision.

Maybe among you will think that the cause is the relationship between Conan and Ran which ended in causing injuries on one side.

But in fact it isn't. They both feel happy with the decision. 3 years ago, exactly 6 months before the massive attack on the organization, Ran married someone named Ohayashi Tamotsu who was her college friend in faculty of law. No one knows what made Ran put a heart to the man who fell in love with her since first sight.

On the other hand, apparently in Conan's heart also grew the seeds of love for the girl who had the same fate as him. He was grateful to have been met with the little girl in the same fate.

However, he felt uncertain. What should he say to Ran? As long as he lived in a detective agency, he knew Ran was getting cheerful day by day. She also never contacted him again. Even the last time Ran called him about 1 year ago. Every time Conan calls, Ran is like she doesn't want to talk with him for long. Actually it wasn't a problem for Conan, he just wondered why Ran's attitude changed dramatically to him.

_Until one day..._

_"Hello, Shinichi?"_

"Oh, hey, Ran! How come you called me, what's wrong?" Conan said with a voice that was changed with a bow tie to Shinichi's voice.

_"Actually there is something I want to talk to you about ..."_ Ran said doubtfully.

"What is that? Just say it!"

_"But ... First I'm really sorry, Shinichi ..."_ Ran begged.

"Why are you sorry? What did you do wrong?" Shinichi asked back while chuckling.

_"Shinichi, I'm really sorry ... Actually I want to break our relationship from now on."_ Ran replied with guilt.

_"To be honest, I have someone who promises to love me forever, and he cares for me so much, so I ... mm ..."_

"You like him right?" Shinichi cuts off Ran's words.

_"Eh? How do you know?"_

"Come on, Ran! Did you forget I'm a detective?"

Ran smiled at the question. He already have disappeared years but his arrogance has never changed. Ran knows the character of a detective who has been friends with her since childhood.

"No problem, Ran. I hope you are happier with him." said Shinichi alias Conan, actually deep down he felt happy because he didn't make Ran cry because Ran herself finally decided. Now he has a lot of time with that little girl who is actually a teenager (or adult?).

_"Will you ... Come to my wedding?"_

"Wedding?" Conan raised an eyebrow. Since he left the detective agency's house, he knew nothing more. He chose to leave that house since he started making big plans with the FBI and others, moreover Ran had entered college which meant less time to take care of the house. Since college, Ran was very busy with her tasks piling up, making her negligent in doing homework. Because Conan felt bad, he decided to move to Agasa-hakase's house, maybe he want to live with a half-Japanese girl.

_"Actually we have been engaged since 5 months ago, but I don't know how to tell you."_

_"I'm sorry, Shinichi ... I haven't contacted you since a year ago because I want to forget you, please forgive me."_

"Stupid, there's no need to go like that Ran! I understand your feelings, but I'm sure this is the best for both of us."

_"Are we still ... Friends?"_

"What are you talking about? Of course we will forever be friends." Ran smiles relieved to hear the answer he received. Now the feeling of anxiety began to wear off.

_"Then you have to come to my wedding party which will be held on November."_

"Eh?! but I can't come."

_"Why?"_ Ran asked in a killing voice.

"A ... Anyway, instead I will order the bespectacled child to come."

_"Conan-kun is one of the special guests list that I invited! How can he replace you ?! You weirdo!"_

"Ah, yes, Ran ... I have received an email that the case I'm handling is getting worse, bye ..."

_Then the phone was disabled_

"Huh, he broke the phone just like that again." complained Ran, she threw her cellphone onto her bed. For a moment she thought of something before finally taking her cellphone again and typing in a few words that she would send via email.

_You know, Shinichi? I was very happy because my mother promised to return home two weeks before my wedding after leaving home for several years, I hope you can come to increase my excitement later._

_-Ran_

_'Thank God, Ran.'_ Conan said in his heart after reading the email. He put the cellphone back in his pants pocket.

_'But sorry, I won't come with Shinichi's body.'_

* * *

"You daydream again!" Haibara's reprimand made Conan startled by surprise until he almost fell from the porch chair he was currently sitting on.

"Let me guess, you're still hurt because your girlfriend was taken by someone else right?" Haibara guessed with a wicked smile.

"Not really! Who said?" Conan replied with a wicked smile too.

"Me!" Haibara leaned her hands over the porch safety fence.

Conan watched Haibara stare at the bright blue sky, there were only a few clouds covering it. Little by little, reddish hue appears on his both cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" Haibara asked in a typical tone to kill him. Conan always thought, how long would she be cold like that?

"No ... No." Conan immediately shifted his gaze in the other direction. He was afraid that Haibara had cast a creepy look at him.

"You really gave up Mouri-san to marry another man huh." Haibara said, making Conan turn to her.

Conan sighed softly. "I'm glad she can be happy with someone besides me, so I don't need to worry anymore." Haibara looked at Conan strangely, only this time she heard Conan easily say the sentence, even though during this time Conan loved to die with Ran.

"My only reason for releasing Ran is here." Conan said as he put on his cool style.

There was silence between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Haibara asked with a flat look.

Conan felt like he was falling from a tall building when Haibara showed a face that showed no interest at all.

"By the way, you don't want to visit Mouri-san?"

"How? They both live in Australia."

"Just buy a plane ticket, don't you have a lot of money? Or you are poor for this time? You even eats and lives here." taunted Haibara which made Conan snort in annoyance.

"What about the passport? When do I have to make a new passport?"

"Yeah, if you go back to Shinichi's body it's useless, you haven't updated your passport for the past 5 years. It's better to just make it in the name of 'Conan'. Besides, I don't have an antidote since you told me to stop." Conan was annoyed, the girl in front of him always managed to argue with him. Conan stood up and grabbed Haibara's arm and grabbed it quickly. Haibara who was disturbed waved her arm, trying to release Conan's grip from her precious arm.

_Crash .._

"Eh?" Haibara was stunned, her eyes saw Conan's small body thrown into the room. She did not expect that the detective could get thrown away, even though she only spent a small amount of energy when she flicked her arm.

"A ... are you okay?" Haibara asked with guilt, she ran over to Conan and extended her hand.

"Uuh, Haibara ... Do you want to kill me?" Conan asked irritably, he tried to get up from his supine position as a result of being thrown by Haibara. His hands stroked the back of his aching head.

"If I want to kill you, I've done it before." Conan grabs Haibara's helping hand which helps him to stand up.

"Haibara, do you want to accompany me to the mall today?" Conan asked a little nervously, while Haibara just looked at him for a moment.

"What for? I won't want to go with a corpse, let alone get involved." Haibara answered, turning her face away.

_'Taku, it's harder than I thought.'_

"By the way, quickly let go of my hand!" Conan became nervous when he realized he was still clutching the hand of the girl who was his new love. He quickly let it go.

"If you make me your escape from Mouri-san, I won't forgive you! Remember that!" Haibara threatened which makes Conan surprised, she is like being able to read his mind even though it is not completely true.

ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु'


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This story is translated from Indonesian, sorry for my bad English ~**

* * *

Conan just paused to hear Haibara's words. He could already guess what would happen if he replied. Haibara has a million words, if they both argue, surely Conan will lose.

"After all, why don't you live in your own house? Is it because that person doesn't want to leave your house?" Haibara asked, putting her hands to her waist while looking at Conan's original house that was visible from the corner of the veranda window.

"It's not like that, I asked him to stay there."

"If you don't want to occupy your own house, I'd better blow up your house with a bomb I made later."

"Eh?" Conan's face turned pale, he forgot that this little girl was a scientist, she could have really made a bomb by relying on her intelligence.

Haibara brought her face so that their eyes clashed. "I-am-jo-king!" she said with a giggling giggle, she didn't expect the great detective in front of her to easily believe her words just now.

"Even though I always deal with the name of chemicals, but I'm just a pharmacist, I can't make a bomb." Haibara turned around and returned to the veranda followed by Conan.

"But ... Isn't an ordinary person capable of making bombs? You can do it too."

"Ooh, so you want me to make a bomb? Alright, I'll make it right now." Haibara said as she stepped out of the balcony.

"Oee ... That's not what I mean!" Conan exclaimed, he intercepted Haibara's shoulder to prevent it.

Slowly growing a smile on Haibara's lips, it was her ignorant smile when she succeeded in interrupting Conan. "After all, I won't want to make it, maybe Hakase and I will be victims too." she said mockingly.

"Now, quickly let go of my shoulder or I will throw you again." Haibara stared intently Conan made him release his hand from the shoulder of the ice queen.

_| the next day |_

"We don't feel like we want to graduate from junior high school ..." said Mitsuhiko starting the conversation when the five of them went home from school together.

"Yes, soon we will enter high school." Ayumi said excitedly.

"Which school do you want to enter to?" Genta asked the others.

"Of course ... Teitan High School !" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko answered in unison, but not with the two of adults with the teenage body.

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun, you also want to enter Teitan High School right?" Ayumi asked with sparkling eyes.

_'Taku ... Actually I want to go straight to college, instead of going to that school again.'_ Conan thought, actually he felt very bored if he had to repeat his high school days which were gone.

"I-I think yes." Conan answered doubtfully.

"YATTA !" Ayumi exclaimed while hugging Conan, Haibara who saw them just smiled.

"What's wrong Conan? Looks like you're not sure about your answer." asked Genta.

"No, nothing."

"How about you, Haibara-san?" this time Mitsuhiko asked Haibara who had been silent for a while.

"Me? Looks like I'm going to continue my studies in England, because I want to study there." when Haibara ended her sentence, she could already guess the reaction of her three friends, except Conan.

"Eeh? How come that?" complained Ayumi with a disappointed expression because one of her friends preferred a different path than the others.

Conan looked down at the blond haired girl, there was a sense of surprise and sadness in his heart.

* * *

"Haibara ..." called Conan to the girl who was busy studying at the table lying in the main room of hakase's house.

Haibara's hand stopped when her partner called her. Slowly she shifted her gaze to Conan.

"What?" Haibara asked shortly, raising her head, she seemed completely unenthusiastic.

"You ... Are you serious about going to England?" asked Conan as he put his hands into his pants pocket which was his habit.

"Actually... I don't know ..." Haibara looked back at her textbook, actually she didn't study nor was it a problem because she could rely on her intelligence, moreover the lessons were not balanced with the age of the two of them.

"Actually, I have one reason I can't leave this place."

Conan smiled happily at Haibara's words. "Then, please don't go."

Haibara turned back to Conan and looked at him with a little anger. "What do you mean ? You don't really like me when I leave here !" Haibara snapped with her overflowing emotions. A few moments later she regained consciousness and tried to control her emotions.

"I ... I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to yell at you." Haibara turned her face away. Not long after it was seen grains of tears fell down her soft cheeks, although she tried to cover it from Conan, still he could see it. Conan was surprised, he last saw Haibara crying about 7 years ago, but he soon realized that Haibara was still a woman whose feelings were difficult to guess and could change at any time.

"Even though I won't be going to England later, I want to enter Kurishiwa High School."

"You don't want to study at Teitan High School ?" Conan's eyes glared in disbelief.

Haibara immediately answered Conan's question with a shake of her head. "I don't think I will be able to go to school there." she said in her hoarse voice.

"What are you saying, Haibara? Selection to enter Teitan High School is not as difficult as Kurishiwa High School, you know that the school is among the most favorite high schools in Japan? The smartest student in the class is not enough, he or she must be the smartest in the prefecture to get there."

"I know ... but there's no other choice."

"Do you have... a problem?" Conan touched one of Haibara's shoulders, instead of being calm, it only made her tears grow unstoppable again, it seemed like she was desperately trying not to shed tears, it became even worse.

Conan sat right next to her, intending to calm down the blonde girl even though he didn't know what she was feeling. He ventured to hug Ai so that the girl was surprised and her cry had stopped.

"I really don't know anything about women's feelings, but you need someone to shed all of your heart out on him, right?" hearing Conan's words, Haibara's cries exploded again, she gripped Conan's shoulder tightly, like there was no place to hold on, especially hakase was going to Shizuoka. Conan tightened his hug again, hoping that the heart of the girl he now loved quickly felt relieved.

About 30 minutes later, Haibara's cry began to subside and finally stopped. Shee released herself from Conan's arms. "Thank you." she said with a sincere smile. "Now I have to make dinner first." when she was just about to leave, Conan immediately stopped her.

"Let me make dinner."

An intention arose to confront Conan in Haibara's mind. "Can you cook?" she asked teasingly.

"Oee ... don't underestimate me." Conan replied, then stepped into the kitchen.

Again, Haibara was made a smile by him, for some reason since he broke off his relationship with his childhood friend, he paid great attention to her. As you know, Haibara likes Conan but she never wants to be honest with that detective.

And now, Conan also secretly puts his heart on Haibara but it's just like her, he doesn't want to be honest with the girl he likes. Both of them have runny brains, but unfortunately they are stiff in matters of love.

* * *

When Conan finished his cooking activities, he immediately prepared all the cutlery, including rice and side dishes. It was so cold, so he chose to cook curry which he thought was easy and didn't take too long. However, when Conan was about to wake the girl for dinner, it turned out that she fell asleep with her head on the table.

_'It seems like she's exhausted.'_ Conan thought with a smile. Slowly, Conan lifted Haibara's body with both of his hands to move the half-Japanese girl to her room. He didn't want her to wake up.

_'If Haibara wakes up, she will definitely force me to lower her.'_

"_Daisuki dayo_, Haibara ..." Conan whispered. He looked at her who was sleeping, her sweet face while sleeping made Conan's heart beat.

When he reached Haibara's room, he put her on her bed as quietly as possible and covered her with a blanket.

When Conan stepped out of the room, he accidentally heard a small murmur coming out of Haibara's small mouth. "Kudo-kun ..." Conan smiled, he turned off the room light then closed the door.

**ु ੭ु' ੭ु' ु ੭ु'**


End file.
